Trick and Treat
by sandris-hyuga
Summary: una noche oscura,un temible bosque,una joven solitaria y 2 hermanos que no precisamente tendrán las mejores intenciones.


Hii mine estoy de vuelta pero esta vez con un especial para halloween, espero les guste esta inspirado en la cancion de trick and treat de rin y len kagamine de vocaloid.

DISCLAIMER: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen

NOTA: hay un ligero cambio en los personajes para que sean compatibles con la trama sin mas que decir a leer.

* * *

><p>Era una fría noche en la ciudad de Tokio, la luna llena brillaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, los niños de la ciudad reían y se divertían mientras pedían dulces ya que era la noche de Halloween, pero no todo era alegría y felicidad precisamente, ya que por un parque de la ciudad una joven de 16 años, piel clara, cabellos color rosa un poco más arriba de los hombros y ojos color jade, vestida de negro, caminaba tranquilamente sin preocupación alguna, sin saber que 2 pares de ojos la estaban observando desde que ingreso al parque.<p>

-¿es ella verdad?. Pregunto una voz femenina

-así es, es ella…esto será muy divertido. Respondió una voz masculina

Caminaba, caminaba y caminaba, no sabía porque pero desde que entro en aquel parque tuvo una sensación extraña como si alguien la observara, y tampoco sabía en que momento se adentro mas y mas en aquel parque, terminando en medio de un oscuro bosque con una densa niebla, de repente escucho unas risas, aquello la atemorizo un poco, hasta que:

-BOOO!. Gritaron 2 jóvenes vestidos de negro que salieron de la nada

-ahhh!. Grito la joven asustada por tal acto

-jajajajaja dulce o truco. Dijeron los 2 chicos al uniso

La joven se quedo pasmada al verlos, y solo atino a parpadear un par de veces sin entender exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿oigan ustedes quiénes son?

-yo soy Neji .

-y yo Hinata.

- y somos hermanos. Dijeron los 2 al tiempo

- y tu?. Pregunto Hinata

-yo me llamo sakura. Dijo la joven alegre, sin percatarse de la sonrisa maliciosa que pusieron los hermanos a saber su nombre.

- y dime sakura ¿Qué prefieres dulce o truco?. Pregunto Hinata

Sakura no sabía que decir o hacer, porqué de un momento a otro se interno en un bosque que ni sabía que existía, empieza a escuchar risas y de la nada aparecen estos chicos preguntándole si quería dulce o truco, pero lo más extraño fue que ella recuerda no haber contestado y ahora se encontraba con que ambos chicos se la llevaban de la mano a un lugar desconocido y ella no se oponía.

Caminaron por un largo rato hasta llegar a una pequeña casa en medio del bosque, según sakura la casa parecía salida de algún cuento infantil como el de hansel y gretel, al entrar pudo notar que había una pequeña salita, una cama y una mini cocina, Neji y Hinata sentaron a sakura en la cama, pasándole un vaso con algo adentro que parecía ser helado.

-¿te gusta la vainilla?. Pregunto Hinata

-si, me encanta. Respondió Sakura

-entonces esto te va a encantar mas. Dijo Neji pasándole ahora una cuchara

-eh, es de dulce. Dijo sakura luego de meterse la cuchara a la boca.

Con el paso del tiempo a Sakura le empezó a dar sueño, se sentía pesada, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, hasta que finalmente cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, estando dormida soñó con cuando era pequeña, al despertar quiso abrir los ojos, pero hinata poso sus manos sobre ellos diciendo que no lo hiciera que le tenían una sorpresa, y para asegurarse de que no la viera le colocaron una venda en los ojos, y así finalmente se quedo dormida de nuevo, aunque la verdad desde hace un rato le había surgido una duda y era con respecto a los jóvenes que la acompañaban, a sakura le daba la impresión de haberlos visto antes pero no estaba muy segura, eso le parecía muy extraño y se volvió más extraño aun cuando ellos aparecieron en sus sueños, se veía a ella cuando tenía 6 años ¡y Neji y Hinata estaban jugando con ella!, ahora si eso se había tornado de lo más extraño posible, se despertó sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, habían unas cuantas luces que provenían de unos faroles hechos con calabazas, pero algo no andaba bien, miro hacia la pared y lo que vio la dejo perpleja, en la pared se proyectaban 2 sombras y uno esperaría que por tratarse de adolecentes las sombras serian algo similares a ellos, pero no sucedió así, en vez de eso las sombras proyectadas tenían el tamaño de un muñeco.

-¿pero que…?. Sakura no pudo continuar ya que la mano de Hinata le tapo la boca

- veo que ya despertaste ne sakura. Le dijo Hinata

-¿pero por que esa cara? vamos sonríe. Le dijo Neji mientras que Hinata la hacia sonreír ayudándose de sus dedos los cuales se posaron en la boca de sakura, ella solo atino a sonreír falsamente pero luego sintio un escalofríos y escucho una voz aguda y chillona que le dijo:

-oye me la das? Jaja.

De la nada a sakura le pareció ver el rostro de una muñeca de trapo y cuando poso su mirada en Neji y Hinata noto con asombro y estupefacción que sus ojos originalmente azules se habían tornado blancos y sin pupilas, recuerdos a su mente acudieron al mirarlos, recuerdos de cuando era pequeña, jugando con un par de muñecos de trapo que para su miedo se parecían mucho a las personas que tenia en frente.

-Ya te acuerdas verdad?. Dijo Hinata mientras la abrazaba por detrás

-de lo que sucedió aquella vez?.Dijo Neji mientras mostraba el recuerdo de los 2 muñecos llorando al ser reemplazados por una muñeca nueva que recibió la niña que los tenia.

En eso Hinata posa una de sus manos en una pequeña rosa que tenia Sakura en su vestido, ella miro a los gemelos después de tal acto y los sorprendió con una mueca sínica en el rostro a lo que ellos respondieron:

-jejeje ahora que sabes la verdad no saldrás de aquí.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue tratar de escapar pero le fue imposible ya que para donde mirara se encontraba con el rostro de los 2 gemelos, y lo último que vio fue lo que parecía ser un ojo blanco y una mano dirigiéndose hacia ella y haciendo la rosa pedazos.

Al suelo cayeron unas gotas de color rojo, y al disiparse la niebla solo se podía divisar la figura de una joven vestida de negro con 2 muñecos uno a cada lado de su cuerpo, estaba recostada en un árbol, pero en donde supuestamente debería ir una rosa había una gran herida, ya que al parecer la rosa estaba justo encima de su corazón, y una mano de cada muñeco estaba manchada con lo que parecía ser sangre.

* * *

><p>un poco corto lo se pero bueno es mi primera ves haciendo fics de este tipo recibo criticas constructivas y dejen muchos RW o lo que le paso a sakura les pasara a ustedes -risa malefica-<p>

XD


End file.
